


Only Fourteen (Alternate Scene)

by callmecirce



Series: Sparks [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecirce/pseuds/callmecirce
Summary: This is an alternate version of the scene where Chloe confronts Adrien and Marinette on the steps in front of their school, in chapter 7 of my story Sparks. Full story:  http://archiveofourown.org/works/10329539/chapters/22834265





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the first draft of this chapter, as it was published on FF.net, Chloe behaves exactly as you would expect her to, and Adrien *does* shut her down. I am having fun playing with alternate story lines, and exploring the different ways that the characters could react. Just for fun, I rewrote that scene, and had Chloe play it differently when I posted that chapter here. I much prefer the new version, which shows a bit of depth to Chloe's character, and makes her a much more compelling figure. But, for the sake of comparison, I'm posting the original version as a part of the series. Tell me which one you like better!

Nino and Alya were already there when they pulled up in Adrien's car. He got out first, then took her hand to help her out of the vehicle. He let her hand go long enough to settle her bag carefully over her shoulder, then reclaimed her hand and they walked together to join Nino and Alya, who were watching them avidly.

Marinette, who had begun to worry about how they should act around one another at school while in the car, was thrilled by his willingness to hold her hand. It was tantamount to a public declaration, and it made her feel warm and fuzzy. Unfortunately, not everyone felt the same. They were waylaid en route by a furious Chloe Bourgeois, who'd shown no inclination to grow out of being a spoiled rotten brat. Marinette groaned, and Adrien squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Just what do you think you are doing, holding hands with _my_ Adrikins?"

"He is not your anything, Chloe." Marinette's temper ignited at a slow burn.

"Of course he is," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and placed a perfectly manicured hand _just so_ on her cocked hip. "Just because I missed the first day doesn't mean you can move in and take what is mine."

She felt her temper kick up a notch. "He's a human being. He belongs to no one."

Adrien, who had been watching the exchange with an amused look on his face, grinned wolfishly at his new girlfriend. "Oh, I don't know, Marinette. I think I might like belonging to you."

Marinette blushed, and Chloe gasped in outrage. "Adrikins! How could you? She is so far beneath you—"

"Enough!" All traces of amusement had vanished from his face, and he wore a look now that no one had seen on his face before. Chloe took an involuntary step back. "I'm only going to say this once, Chloe, so pay attention. I am not now, nor have I ever been, more than your friend. If ever you insult my _girlfriend_ again, then I will not even be that. I have put up with your nonsense for long enough. It ends now. Have I made myself clear?"

"B-but, Adrikins—"

"My name is Adrien, Chloe. Not 'Adrikins'. As long as we've known each other, and as many time as I've asked you not to call me that, I can't help wondering why you still do." He sidestepped the blonde, tugging a stunned Marinette along with him.

Nino was grinning from ear to ear, and Alya was practically vibrating with excitement when they reached them. "That. Was. Amazing!" She waved her phone in excitement. "I wasn't fast enough to get a video, but I got an awesome shot of her face!"

"Adrien, bro, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"She's had that coming for a long time." He shrugged uncomfortably, and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "I probably shouldn't have shut her down publicly, but I kind of lost it. I just hope she doesn't take it out on someone else."

"You know she will." Marinette frowned at where Chloe was now ranting to Sabrina. "Alya, don't post that picture. It would just make things worse."

"Ugh, girl, you are no fun!"

Marinette smirked. "You can send it to me. I might not want to humiliate her further, but I'm not above gloating privately."

The four of them laughed, and headed in to class together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is appreciated! I love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
